<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tantalizing Feeling That Soaks From The Tip Of My Toes [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA] by daphoeniX1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941530">Tantalizing Feeling That Soaks From The Tip Of My Toes [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphoeniX1/pseuds/daphoeniX1'>daphoeniX1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCND (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Closeted Character, Come Swallowing, Depression, Feelings, Fluff, Insecurity, Kind of vanilla, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Smut, Unsafe Sex, previous suicidal thoughts, seungmin has tics you know this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphoeniX1/pseuds/daphoeniX1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui vuole la calma dei venti della spiaggia. Il momento in cui il mondo non ha niente da dire, ma tutto da dare. I mostri non lo inghiottiranno se c'è qualcosa a cui tornare.</p><p>Credits: @starryeyedcheol</p><p>Thanks 🙏❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nam Seungmin | BIC/Son Seongjun | Castle J</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tantalizing Feeling That Soaks From The Tip Of My Toes [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! la mia come già scritto è SOLO UNA TRADUZIONE !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aspetta. Lasciando che le onde dell' oceano li travolgessero, lasciano che il sale li avvolga e bruci i loro occhi. Perso nel cielo notturno e le stelle che lo circondano. Alcuni non ce la fanno. Il vuoto oscuro dell'acqua li prende come un'offerta, pace per la loro anima. Seungmin odia l'idea di essere inghiottito.</p><p>I fiori sbocciano sulle viti avvolti sotto ogni mattone del sentiero. Fa caldo, troppo caldo sotto una maglietta a maniche lunghe, ma terrà le braccia nascoste. Non ha motivo per cui farlo. Il sole sorride con il suo sorriso luminoso a trentadue denti sul marciapiede grigio, sui fiori rosa che mostrano i loro petali delicati. A Seungmin manca l'autunno. Gli manca il vento fresco e le bevande calde, rannicchiarsi nel letto e non fare nulla.</p><p>Lo hanno distrutto. Non in alcun modo che non fossero obbligati a fare, non nel senso che lui non poteva gestire. Voleva essere distrutto per poter andare a dormire una notte sotto un cielo nuvoloso senza contrazioni al braccio, agli occhi. Lo sfregamento sulla schiena aiutava. Le tre del mattino quando viene annegato dall'ansia, Seongjun è lì. È stato lì, ci sarà sempre. Non vuole fermare le sue cure incondizionate. Seungmin ha chiesto di essere distrutto.</p><p>Ed é stato attraversato da un uragano. Uno spasmo, lo chiamava sua madre. Questo è tutto quello che era. Nessun problema, ma i battiti di ciglia e i movimenti scattanti; il movimento costantemente. Ballare aiutava quando il tè, il bagno o qualsiasi altra cosa che a Seungmin faceva strappare i capelli, non lo facevano. I riccioli in cui Seongjun ama seppellire la faccia. "Profumi di buono Minnie" si strofina il naso nella testa di Seungmin all'alba.</p><p>La disperazione lo rendeva un bravo ballerino. È bravo almeno quando riesce a malapena ad arrivare in bagno con entrambe le gambe. Ha dovuto strisciare una volta, solo una. Le borse sotto gli occhi dovrebbero fargli male. Dovrebbe fargli sapere quanto sia grave che non abbia dormito bene di recente. Seongjun lo odia per questo. Odia la maschera piena forza che chiaramente non ha. Posso farlo da solo.</p><p>Quando era più giovane, Seungmin pensava che l'oceano l'avrebbe preso. È iniziato, e di conseguenza, è finito con qualcosa di tipico. La mamma di un migliore amico ubriaco con quel fratello maggiore che gli ha fatto ronzare il petto. Baciare il suo cuscino non sembrava niente in confronto a come il suo stomaco si contorceva su se stesso. Seungmin non ricorda il suo nome, solo l'odore della sua acqua di colonia e la morbidezza della sua mano che trascinava lungo la guancia di Seungmin. L'agenzia lo legherebbe per le dita dei piedi se glielo dicesse. Chiunque lo farebbe.</p><p>Annusando verde scuro e blu, assaporando la rugiada mattutina sull'erba sotto la lingua. Si rotolò nel letto con i sogni nel cervello, le braccia di un dio che lo abbracciavano. La sua vita cade a pezzi, distratta dagli ostacoli. Una luce fulgida illumina il davanzale della finestra per svegliarlo con un forte bacio. Sogna da anni, perso nei suoi pensieri e su come gli altri potrebbero affrontare il suo svantaggio.</p><p>"Non ce la farai mai" era scritto sul gabinetto di un bagno pubblico. Ha ascoltato sua madre quando ha espresso la sua perturbazione per l'audizione. Non sarebbe entrato, non com'era. Si ammalò. Non una parola doveva essere menzionata finché non fosse stato smentito. Gli dissero che percepivano in lui un talento che si manifestava solo nei loro gruppi più esperti. Tecnici, ma quando ha iniziato a crederci. Quando Seongjun lo colpì sulla spalla e gli gridò contro. Non c'era dubbio che avrebbe potuto almeno provare a ridurli.</p><p>Desiderava ardentemente nuotare abbastanza lontano da poter aprire la profondità senza piombo sotto le dita dei piedi. Che uno squalo possa squarciarlo o che qualche mostro preistorico possa trascinarlo giù. Solo per guardare l'acqua turbinare con ciò che restava di lui. Le sue braccia fluttuano sopra la sua testa, i capelli che ondeggiano drammaticamente. Praticare i suoi movimenti faceva male quando i tic gli battevano le mani contro le cosce, ma ci provò.</p><p>Non era un problema finché non lasciava che lo diventasse.</p><p>"Stai davvero male, Minnie. Ti metto giù e facciamo una doccia."</p><p>Il calore avvolge le sue membra e Seongjun tira via quella camicia blu dal corpo di una divinità, un corpo da sogno. Fa scorrere le dita tra i riccioli sulla testa di Seungmin con lo shampoo e poi il balsamo.<br/>
"Devi lavarti i capelli Minnie"<br/>
L'invidia si abbatte su Seungmin<br/>
perché quella ragazza dovrà essere così fortunata a stare lì ad ascoltarlo mentre le dice che ha bisogno di lavarsi i capelli, assicurati di pulirle bene i piedi. Non rendere l'acqua troppo calda o la tua pelle si seccherà. Seongjun gli sorride, così pieno di gentilezza di cui ogni leader ha bisogno. È solo un leader.<br/>
"Voglio assicurarmi che questo non accada di nuovo, ma so che lavorerai fino alla morte anche la prossima settimana."</p><p>Non c'è delusione nella sua voce, nemmeno un briciolo di dubbio sul fatto che Seungmin farà esattamente ciò che vuole l'azienda. Finirà a ventisei anni e rovinato dalla pressione, le ginocchia piegate fuori forma come i gruppi più anziani. Lavorano così instancabilmente per diventare grandi. I giorni passano con un altro ritorno e Seungmin vuole essere BIC che fa sorridere tutti come lui. Vuole essere felice. L'unica cosa che lo tiene sveglio sono le braccia di quel sogno che ha visto quando era un apprendista. Seongjun lo tiene fermo, pronto a sollevarlo e rimetterlo insieme. Seungmin vorrebbe farlo a pezzi.</p><p>Affrontare la sua paura del rifiuto sarebbe più facile se il suo corpo potesse controllarsi. Le interminabili mattine in cui ha cambiato biancheria intima e si è vergognato mentre era sotto la doccia non aiutano. Ripensa alle nere profondità del mare e al vento che gli soffia sulle guance. Sua madre lo chiamava<br/>
"Per favore, nuota indietro, fai del tuo meglio. So che puoi per favore, morirai là fuori"<br/>
Ripensandoci, questa situazione sembra molto più spaventosa di quelle creature che aspettano di inghiottirlo.</p><p>La gente gli diceva sempre che gli errori sono fatti per essere commessi, che quasi sempre ci sarà perdono per loro. Finalmente fa di nuovo freddo. Il tempo è perfetto per bere cioccolata calda e guardare gli stessi film su Netflix centinaia di volte. Seongjun porta una ciotola di popcorn e il suo morbido cardigan blu da avvolgere intorno alle braccia di Seungmin. Le coperte sono scomparse, probabilmente tutte sul letto di Junhyuk. La luna è alta e splende cosí luminosamente che Seungmin può vedere la sua stessa anima fluttuare sopra di sé.</p><p>Giusto in tempo per guardare mentre commette l'errore più doloroso e gratificante di tutta la sua vita. Guarda in trance la bocca di Seongjun che aspira i popcorn, la flessione delle sue spalle stanche. Guarda Seungmin con gli occhi da volpe spalancati e in attesa, inclinando la ciotola dei popcorn nella sua direzione. E Seungmin lo bacia invece. Bacia Seongjun con tutta la potenza della corrente oceanica, chiudendo gli occhi e non contraendosi neanche una volta. Le profondità nere si illuminano e non lasciano spazio all'oscurità, nessuna paura di quel mostro gigante.</p><p>La parte peggiore di tenere le cose per sé per così tanto tempo è che diventa opprimente dato che hai sbagliato tutto il tempo. Seungmin era sicuro di aver letto nella stanza e nessuno dei suoi membri avrebbe veramente capito il dolore che doveva sopportare. Non potevano immaginare come sarebbe essere attratti dallo stesso sesso. Ma la verità sul mondo è che Seungmin era troppo spaventato per chiedere a una società a maggioranza omofoba di capire le sue lotte.</p><p>La luna gli illumina un lato del viso, il maglione intorno a lui è caldo e Seongjun che gli prende il viso a coppa per baciarlo, sente l'odore dei fiori di campo. La sua bocca ha un sapore dolce come le ciliegie, salata come i popcorn che ha mangiato. Seungmin sorride nel bacio, acceso di gioia e amore e di tutte le cose che non ha mai provato o per le quali ha una spiegazione. Seongjun lo bacia con fervore, volendo esercitare la stessa quantità di sforzo per non deludere la fantasia di Seungmin. Seungmin può sentire l'energia nelle sue dita dei piedi, Seongjun vuole baciarlo altrettanto.</p><p>"Minnie" sospira Seongjun quando si separano.</p><p>Le guance di Seungmin sono calde, arrossate dall'intensità del loro bacio. Il bacio di un dio, il corpo di un dio, invidiato e desiderato, solo da Seungmin è bramato. "La mia farfalla" bacia il ponte del naso di Seungmin. Baci gli piovono sulla punta del naso, su entrambe le guance con lievi cicatrici punteggiate su di esse, al centro del mento. Seongjun lo tira dentro, lo abbraccia forte. Seungmin stringe i pugni quando sente quel fremito rivelatore nella punta delle dita.</p><p>Il mondo è un disastro. I vagoni del treno con un carattere appena leggibile dicono "arrenditi al cazzo" perché il mondo è doloroso. È un relitto, ma questo rende Seungmin veramente felice. Seongjun gli accarezzava il lieve gonfiore dei fianchi, spingendolo in avanti per rannicchiarsi in grembo, appoggiò la testa su quelle spalle larghe. Respirano la stessa aria per pochi minuti buoni, abbracciandosi solo in compagnia.<br/>
Seungmin vuole. Vuole baciare Seongjun più a lungo, baciarlo finché non sorge il sole e gli uccelli cinguettano. Vuole di più.</p><p>E così fa. Bacia Seongjun con tutta la compassione che ha. Si baciano come se il tempo stesso si cessasse e congelasse il loro momento. Si baciano finché non riescono a respirare. Seungmin potrebbe vivere per sempre con l'idea che Seongjun gli abbia dato questa opportunità. Baciarlo è un paradiso per Seungmin, un riposo per le sue ossa scricchiolanti. Muove involontariamente i fianchi, troppo perso nel bacio e cercando di più. Seongjun non lo ferma ma gli tiene i fianchi più stretti per guidarlo. È meglio di quello che immaginava Seungmin.</p><p>Seongjun lascia che le loro labbra si scolleghino con calma. La stanza gira intorno a Seungmin, i colori che esplodono come goccioline d'acqua sul terreno. Seungmin era strano. Era un bambino testardo pieno di eccitazione e fermezza. Era curioso e goffo e finì per essere diagnosticato, scalciando e urlando che non era malato. Sua madre era preoccupata. Seongjun lo guarda con tutto l'amore che ha, come se Seungmin fosse la gemma più preziosa del mondo.</p><p>"Farà male?"</p><p>Le stelle danzano sulla pelle di Seungmin. Non gli piace essere nudo. Essere nudo significava che avrebbe dovuto guardare tutto ciò che aveva, perché non poteva stare con Seongjun. In questo momento, steso con i capelli scompigliati sul cuscino, si sente rinato. Le sue cosce si sfregano e lo spazio tra le sue gambe non è più fastidioso. Gli occhi di Seongjun imitano il cielo scintillante.</p><p>"Probabilmente sì. Ho sentito che è diverso per tutti. Cercherò di non farti del male, Minnie. Non so molto altro di che quello che ho trovato."</p><p>Le sue guance bruciano quando dice l'ultima parte. Un segreto, Seungmin è sicuro di conoscere già la verità dietro. Non parlano della loro vita personale o di quello che fanno con le persone che incontrano. Non riesce a immaginare Seongjun che guarda quel genere di cose. Seungmin sa che Seongjun aveva una ragazza, quindi può solo presumere che abbia una certa esperienza.<br/>
Seungmin non ha niente, nessun bacio, nessuna prima volta con nessuno, che non sia la sua stessa mano. Non vuole farsi ritrovare imbarazzato, ma Seongjun si sta togliendo i suoi boxer e l'intero processo risuona dal corpo di Seungmin.</p><p>Non ha mai visto un cazzo di persona, solo quelli dei video, delle foto ed il suo. È surreale che ne stia vedendo uno. Seongjun si sporge in avanti per baciarlo di nuovo. Si inserisce le gambe tra quelle di Seungmin e il tocco dei loro corpi lo fa rabbrividire. Seungmin geme involontariamente, la sua testa cade sul cuscino. L'ha sentito. Seongjun non lo prende in giro, né ride. Guarda stupito.</p><p>"Sei così bello, Minnie. Le tue gambe sono così morbide" fa scorrere la mano lungo la coscia di Seungmin. "Sei il più carino" sottolinea con un bacio alla clavicola di Seungmin.</p><p>Anche se il sesso doveva ferire la prima volta, Seungmin avrebbe vissuto volentieri questo momento ancora e ancora. Brucia come una puntura di corallo infuocato, come il caffè caldo che ti si rovescia addosso. È bagnato di lacrime e trema. Seongjun gli accarezza la guancia per asciugargli le lacrime dalla pelle, per zittirlo con un bacio sulle labbra gonfie. Seungmin deve sembrare disordinato e patetico essendo agitato dal semplice tocco di Seongjun contro di lui.</p><p>"Stai bene? Fa troppo male perché mi posso fermare-"</p><p>"Hyung" Seongjun sussulta, le parole si sono fermate di colpo. "Sto bene. Voglio solo che ti muovi, va bene? Sono pronto."</p><p>Seongjun annuisce, guardando in basso dove lui e Seungmin sono collegati solo per guardarlo mentre si allontana lentamente. Seungmin tira su col naso per la sensazione dello scivolo. Seongjun lascia che il peso del suo corpo lo tiri indietro e riposi di nuovo i fianchi. Emette un respiro profondo e tremante. "Minnie" la sua voce è grave "ti senti così bene." Seungmin ha voglia di ridere che lo stia realmente vivendo. È sotto questo dio, i sogni all'orizzonte, l'acqua salata nei suoi riccioli dorati e crespi. Non si sente male. I suoi occhi sbattono ancora troppo spesso, qualcosa che Seongjun non menziona mai. Non è un problema poiché Seungmin è stato l'unico a farlo.</p><p>Seongjun spinge, aumentando lentamente il ritmo ma lasciando spazio a Seungmin per obiettare. Non lo fa. Il formicolio allo stomaco è troppo piacevole per il bruciore del dolore. "Mia graziosa farfalla" sussurra Seongjun tra i suoi capelli. Comincia a planare con facilità, Seungmin si scioglie e si rilassa nel piacere. Non è niente che Seungmin abbia mai provato prima. Niente come la sua mano, stringere le cosce insieme per provare a sentire quel sogno. Sembra troppo reale, troppo innegabilmente buono.</p><p>Seungmin soffoca per il respiro. Non fa più male, completamente sopraffatto dalla sensazione di Seongjun dentro di lui. Vuole che Seongjun lo faccia piangere, ferirlo, scoparlo finché non viene tutte le volte che può. Il suo cervello non gli fornisce nessuna delle parole per esprimerlo. Solo gemiti soffocati gli sfuggono dalla gola, esortando Seongjun ad andare più veloce. "Sembri così adorbile, Minnie. Adoro i tuoi rumori carini" dice Seongjun mentre solleva ulteriormente la gamba di Seungmin in modo che possa andare più in profondità.</p><p>Seungmin tiene duro, entrambe le mani afferrano le lenzuola accanto a lui. Stringe gli occhi così forte che vede delle macchie blu. Seungmin conosce la sua anatomia, sa cosa lo fa stare bene e come reagirebbe. Ciò non significa che l'abbia mai fatto prima. Era troppo spaventato di essersi fatto male o deluso dal fatto che non avrebbe trovato il posto giusto. Seongjun ha interrotto i suoi movimenti, fissando Seungmin affascinato "Trovato." Seongjun gli sorride scherzosamente, rendendo gli occhi da volpe solo semiaperti. Seungmin vuole urlare ma Seongjun lo zittisce spingendolo ancora una volta nello stesso punto. Seungmin geme, tenendosi saldamente alla spalla di Seongjun. Non riesce a controllare i suoi suoni, i rumori disperati mentre Seongjun colpisce ripetutamente quel punto. "Non sto andando troppo forte, vero?" È così dolce da chiederlo, prendendosi sempre cura di Seungmin.</p><p>"No, ah, è perfetto." La testa di Seungmin è annebbiata dall'estasi. "Voglio solo" flette le dita sulle spalle di Seongjun, non trovando le parole in questo momento.</p><p>Seongjun tiene il mento di Seungmin con due dita in modo che la sua testa sia ferma. "Vuoi cosa? Puoi dirmelo, farfalla." Quel soprannome è il punto debole di Seungmin, il nome tenuto segreto da Seongjun nella privacy delle loro conversazioni personali. Seungmin si scuote fino alle dita dei piedi. "Voglio che mi teni un po' giù" le guance di Seungmin si colorano di rosso e la sua voce si fece più bassa. Seongjun lo legge come un libro, prendendo le giuste direzioni con la mano che preme sul fianco di Seungmin.</p><p>La pressione, l'umidità, il battito ritmico dei fianchi di Seongjun contro Seungmin. Arriccia il naso, la bocca aperta attorno a un gemito silenzioso. Seongjun rafforza la pressione della sua mano e sposta l'altra verso la gola morbida di Seungmin. Non è abbastanza per costringere, quanto basta per far sapere a Seungmin che c'è. È un'ancora alla presa di Seungmin sulla realtà. Seongjun è qui, che bacia le guance color ciliegia. Sta fottendo Seungmin, finalmente, dopo mesi passati a immaginarlo.</p><p>"Ti scoperò finché non avrai le vertigini. Verrò sulla tua pancia, o sul tuo culo, o dove vuoi. Ti potró venire solo io dentro di te."</p><p>Le onde dell'oceano lo annegheranno in un ritornello salato. Sabbia sotto le unghie e tra le dita dei piedi. L'euforia nel suo corpo. Seongjun non gli ha mai parlato in questo modo prima. "Per favore" è tutto quello che può dire. Un mantra di supplica silenziosamente dalla sua bocca. Seongjun mantiene la sua promessa di immobilizzare le funzioni cerebrali di Seungmin. Sta confondendo come l'elettricità statica in una televisione. Seongjun accelera, vicino al suo rilascio. Sposta la mano dal fianco di Seungmin ai suoi capelli. Sono petto contro petto con Seongjun che respira nell'orecchio di Seungmin. La sua mano preme più forte, a malapena, l'altra che tira leggermente le ciocche dei capelli di Seungmin.</p><p>"Verrai per me, farfalla?" Seongjun geme.</p><p>Seungmin si lamenta, annuendo furiosamente. Il suo stomaco si ribalta. I suoi fianchi ruotano verso il basso alcune volte contro le spinte di Seongjun, e lui viene. È il meglio che si sia mai sentito, meglio che finire con un pugno sui suoi pantaloncini da notte rosa. Seongjun lo scopa ancora un minuto. Fino a quando Seungmin singhiozza con l'ipersensibilità. Tira fuori delicatamente per non ferire Seungmin. "Dove?" Seongjun chiede con genuina curiosità e preoccupazione.</p><p>Seungmin apre la bocca, la lingua gli cade sul mento. L'immagine di Seongjun su di lui, il cazzo in mano e schiaffo sulla lingua di Seungmin. Lo scatta velocemente. Sta grugnendo e facendo questi rumori sexy che Seungmin ha sentito solo nelle sue fantasie. Suonano anche meglio. Seongjun scivola lungo il passaggio della bocca di Seungmin solo un po'. Seungmin prende le sue possibilità, strisciando la lingua intorno alla testa bagnata e chiudendo le labbra. Seongjun ringhia, entrando nella bocca di Seungmin.</p><p>Non è rivoltante, non il migliore, ma Seungmin lo farebbe di nuovo perché è Seongjun. Le stelle ricoprono l'intera distesa di cielo fuori dalla loro finestra. Seongjun bagna un asciugamano nel loro lavandino e pulisce il corpo di Seungmin. "Stai bene?" Seungmin non può rispondere, non riesce a sopportare i crampi ai polpacci e la parte inferiore dello stomaco che continua a sussultare. Sorride invece. È un piccolo gesto che Seongjun capisce.</p><p>"Ti amo, Minnie." Seongjun lo copre e lo porta a letto. "Dormi un po'"</p><p>"Anch'io ti amo" è l'unica cosa che Seungmin dice prima di addormentarsi.</p><p>La spiaggia è calma. Seungmin immerge i piedi nella limpida vastità blu. C'è un altro paio di piedi accanto al suo. Finalmente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>